A New Disaster
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: The House of Night must team up with the Shadowhunters to fight a new enemy that is rising. But can they get along? Or will their differences make them fall at the moment that matters the most? Normal couples for each book.
1. Alec and Damien

_Me: Here us the first chapter. I read the House of Night series the same time I was reading the Mortal Instrument series and I was so upset about Jack's death that I had to write this story with him in that he was still alive, even if he isn't in the right story. Anyways enjoy and review please. I think I'll do this story anyways even if no one reads it but please I still want to know what everyone thinks of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's P.O.V.<strong>

"Magnus are you here?" I called from the hallway.

"I thought you said he would be here." Jace said from behind me.

"I am here." Magnus said appearing out of the doorway that led to the living room. "I knew Alec would come over but I didn't know all of you would."

"Yeah we figured it would be pretty lonely without him." Jace said with a shrug. I sent him a glare which he kindly ignored.

Magnus just ignored him and looked at me. "I guessing since you brought all your shadowhunter you must be here on business."

"How did you guess?" Isabelle asked tossing her black hair over her shoulder. "And Simon's here too. He's a vampire not a shadowhunter."

"And Clary too." Jace said. I winced and moved away from him as Clary came up to him. She may be shorter than me but I've learned to stay clear from her when she gets mad.

"Jace I am a shadowhunter why can't you just accept that?" She fumed. "I always will be so you mine as well suck it up and get over it."

"Clary, no you're not and we aren't having this conversation again." Jace said glaring at her.

""Your right we aren't." Clary hissed brushing past Magnus and into the living room. "Since I'm right and you're wrong. And yes Magnus we have business but not with you and not right now. We just thought you might want to know what's going on."

"Well aren't you all just kind." Magnus said raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and followed Magnus into the living room. He sat down on the love couch I grabbed my wrist pulling me down next to him. Isabelle sat on the couch between Clary and Jace looking a little nervous about it. Simon sat on the armrest by Clary looking like he was trying hard not to laugh

"So what exactly was it that you wanted to inform me on?" Magnus asked leaning against the couch removing his hand from my wrist and placing it in my hand. Clary smiled at this and continued looking somewhat happier.

"Have you heard of the House of Night?" she asked.

"Yes I have." Magnus replied slowly after a slight hesitation. "Why?"

"Well some of them will be coming here to the Institution to live with us for awhile." Clary said. "It was the Clave's idea so we don't really have a choice. We were kid of hoping you might know about them."

"The House of Night?" Magnus said looking over at me. I nodded and his mismatched eyes darkened. "The Clave is having hem come over and you don't even know who they are?"

"That's why we came to you." Clary said looking confused at the sudden tension in the air. "Why? Who are they?"

"They're vampires." Magnus said. "But they are a completely different kind from Simon."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked.

"There are multiple races of vampires Jace." I said. "You know that."

"Not around here there aren't." he replied back. "How did we not know about them?"

"They're good at hiding who they are." Magnus replied. "The only people who know about them are the humans that live near the school."

"School? They live in a school?" Simon said. "Wow that must suck having to live in a school."

"Anyways." I said interrupting Simon. "How all are they different from the vampires here?"

Magnus was silent for awhile. "Well you know how here the vampires serve Cain?" We all nodded. "Well they don't they serve the goddess Nyx."

"Nyx?" Simon said thoughtfully. "Hmmm I've never heard of her."

"No surprise." Magnus shrugged. "And it doesn't matter."

"What else makes them different?" Izzy asked. "How can tell them apart from the vamps her?"

"Their markings," Magnus said. "When the tracker finds them they are marked with an empty half crescent moon. Later on that moon will fill up and then designs will appear over their skin. It's different for each fledging. Once their marking are complete they become fully fledged vampire."

"What then what are they before that?" I asked becoming confused. "If they aren't vampires then what are they? You called them fledglings, what is that?"

"It just means they aren't vampires yet but they aren't human." Magnus explained squeezing my hand. "They're a little bit of this and a little bit of that. There are two types of them, the blue vampires and the red vampires. You can tell the difference by the markings."

"Let me guess," Jace said with a sarcastic tone. "The blue vampire's markings are blue and the red vampire's markings are red."

"Jace, your knowledge continues to amaze me." Magnus said with a glare. We all burst out laughing at this. Even Jace cracked a smile.

"Yeah I even surprise myself sometimes." Jace said.

"You must be oh so proud." Magus replied sarcastically. "Anyways when are they coming?"

"Sometime tomorrow I think, why?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I was wondering if I could come over and meet with them."

"Well we don't know when but it'll probably be dark." I said. "Since they're vampires I doubt they want to burn."

"They don't burn." Magnus replied. I looked up at him and he continued. "The sun hurts their eyes and if they stay out to long then it can make them sick. But the sun doesn't burn them.. Except for the red vampires, since they were abnormally created they will burn in the sun."

"Lovely." Isabelle said. "What do you mean abnormally created?"

"They were once blue vampires who didn't survive the change and died." Magnus said then pausing to think some more. "Then they were brought back and their markings turned red. Most red vampires lose their humanity and become cold, heartless, monsters. Though there is a small, very small handful that keep their humanity, Though they are still cruel they can show compassion. Just don't always count on it."

"So pretty much their just bipolar." Simon said with a shrug. "That's fine since there isn't 'very many of them."

"The blue vampires are also temperamental or bipolar as you want to call it." Magnus said looking at Simon. "And in some cases they are even worse than the red ones."

"Hey Magnus." Clary speaking up. "Want to come over tomorrow and meet them?"

Magnus smiled and made a bowing move. "Why Clary dear I would love to."

Clary laughed and smiled. "Thanks, you can keep the peace."

"That is exactly what I had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien's P.O.V.<strong>

"Damien?" a soft sleepy voice said waking me up from my dreaming. "Damien you need to wake up. We'll be leaving soon and you still have to get ready."

Soft hands grabbed my shoulders to shake me but I twisted and grabbed his hands flipping him over so that he landed on the bed next to me. He landed on his back with a soft gasp. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"D-Damien y-you need to get up." Jack said trying to wiggle out of my grasp. "We need to be ready to leave."

"And I will be." I replied closing my eyes and snuggling against him. "And besides it's only 4:30 (p.m.). We're still supposed to be asleep."

"If we weren't supposed to go somewhere." Hack said lying still."Which we do."

"Mhmm," I mumbled. "You smell good. And your hair is wet. Did you just get out of the shower?"

"Yeah." he whispered struggling again. "Which I'm sure you're going to want to do. We need to be ready to leave by 5:30. If you want to eat before we leave then you need to hurry."

He said it, I closed my eyes tighter as my throat felt like it was caught on fire. I slid my arms from him and he sat up worry clouding his face.

"Damien?" he asked. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said getting out of bed. I leaned against my knees and took deep breathes. If once thing sucked about being a vampire was that if I thought about it I couldn't be around Jack because it caused my throat and hunger to burn out of control and then really bad thoughts popped into my head. But the worst part about it was that when I had to distance myself from Jack I always saw the hurt in his eyes. It killed me every time.

"Damien please what's wrong?" Jack said sliding his hands around my chest and hugging ne. His breath sent shivers down my back. My body tensed up and I quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine." I said turning and smiling at him. I leaned towards him and gave a small kiss before straightening up. "But I really do need a shower."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Ok." he stood up and walked to the door. "Don't be late." he told me before shutting it behind him. My heart constricted as I stared at the closed door. He was mad, there was no doubt in me about that.. I walked into the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My markings had completely formed about a month ago making me a full vampire. And while I was getting used to the fact that I was a vampire and most of the stuff I was now able to do. I couldn't get used to my thirst for blood. Even when I was a fledgling I had bloodlust. We all do. It's just the way it is, and it gets stronger the closer we get to being a vampire. And then once we turn it goes to its strongest and we can smell blood from miles away. Usually I'm ok around others, especially other vampires. It's only when I'm around Jack it becomes almost unbearable.

I moved from the mirror and shredded myself from my clothes and stepped into the shower turning the water on hot. I leaned against the shower wall and thought back to the conversation I heard between Jack and Aphrodite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

"_**Aphrodite can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack as the blonde. She looked up from her book and studied him closely before closing the book she was reading.**_

"_**What do you want?" she asked. I almost hissed at the tone in her voice towards him. She just couldn't be nice to anyone could she, well except for Zoey. Geez hag from hell much. Then I winced and silenced my head.**_

"_**You know how Damien just became a vampire?" he asked quietly. I leaned in enough to hear better (I don't know why I could hear just fine, must be reflexes) but not enough to be seen. **_

"_**Umm yeah seeing as to how I was there." Aphrodite said rolling her eyes. "You were standing right next to me."**_

"_**Oh yeah right." Jack said stammering slightly. "Well anyways does he seem different to you?"**_

_**Different? I thought going cold, he noticed.**_

"_**He's a vampire of course he's going to be different." Aphrodite said slowly. "Why are you asking me this?"**_

"_**Does becoming a vampire change your feelings from what they were when you were a fledgling?"**_

"_**Well," Aphrodite said slowly choosing her words carefully. "It can intensify them or cause them or it can weaken them. It depends on what exactly those feelings are for. Like say if he liked humans when he was a fledgling, becoming vampire will most likely weaken those feelings, He may not hate humans but he probably won't care one way or another about them. Why are you asking me this?"**_

"_**I was just wondering." Jack said nervously.**_

"_**Let me guess." Aphrodite said to him gently. "You think h is feelings for you have changed?"**_

_**Jack looked up and down the hall nervously before nodding. "Yeah he just acts so differently around me now. It's like he can't stand to be next to me."**_

"_**Hello." Aphrodite said becoming annoyed quickly. "He's a Vampire now, you're a fledging."**_

"_**That's what I thought." Jack said. "Well thanks Aphrodite I'm sorry to have bothered you." Jack turned away and walked off in the opposite direction of me. What did he think?**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

* * *

><p>I hit my head on the shower wall, I was so stupid, I shouldn't have let him walk away with that thought, because I did not he thinks that he's not good enough for me. Actually it was the exactly opposite. I wasn't good enough for him; he was to kind for him to actually have anything to do with me. The fact that he agreed to date me was shocking, pleasant but shocking.<p>

I turned the water off and quickly got dressed. I didn't want to think about this anymore. At the moment there wasn't a point in thinking about it, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to Zoey about it she was having to many guy troubles anyway, Stevie Ray wasn't exactly the type of person you could go to if you wanted to talk about boyfriend troubles. The twins…well they would instantly take his side so yeah they were out of it. Aphrodite wasn't even an option, it was her fault he thought this so no. Not happening. One way or another I'd have to figure this out on my own. But I have plenty of time. Now that Neferet was out of the way permanently and Jack was almost through the change I'd have practically forever and to make sure I got this right.

* * *

><p><em>Me: So here is my first chapter. I hope you all liked it. And yes Jack is in it, I cried when Jack died, out of all the characters he was my favorite. Jack was well made and though up character. His death , sad as it might be I thought was kind of beautiful…this is coming out wrong. I don't mean beautiful because he died but. Marie help me out.<em>

_Marie: You mean like how he sang at the end and how happy he was when Nyx received him?_

_Me: Yes, I hated Neferet more than ever after that but he was happy in the end, and we all know in the end Damien and Jack will be together again, Nyx gave her word, and if I know one thing about Gods and Goddesses, they keep their words, whether they like it or not._

_Marie: *whispers* that was a reference to another series she's reading so ignore it._


	2. Jack and Magnus

_Me: Ok so here is the second chapter. I'm still shocked that someone is reading this. I didn't think they would so I didn't get on fanfic till today. Anyways when I was rereading the first chapter I saw a lot of mistakes, so I think I will fix them mistakes and replace that chapter with the corrections. I'm not going to change it I'm just going to fix it._

_Marie: Yeah I noticed them too. You sure are a faster type to fast that's why there are so many mistakes._

_Me: No I did that chapter all at school. Way to many distractions._

_Marie: Like that boy that sits by the computers._

_Me: Yes him, he won't stop reading them and making comments and distracting me. He laughs at my stories. He's mean._

_Marie: You just sounded like a kid. And why are you complaining about it. You and I both know you don't mind._

_Me: I do not. Anyways whatever let's get on to the second chapter. We'll start it out in Jack's P.O.V. and just so you all know, no Jack will not be dying I refuse to let that happen. I love him too much to let him go._

_Marie: I think she's trying to convince herself. *whispers* because knowing her she's going to come to a point in the story where someone has to die._

_Me: Mint Hot Chocolate Mint Hot Chocolate!_

_Marie: *rolls eyes*_

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V.<strong>

I leaned against our bed room door. Damien really doesn't care anymore does he? I rubbed the scar on my neck where I was almost beheaded by a sword. Damien had come just in time and called on the wind to stop it though it still had cut me pretty badly. I remember that night pretty clearly. Damien had cut his wrist with his nails and made me drink his blood so that I would heal. I still have nightmares about that night. Though Damien thinks they're from almost having my head chopped off.

No it wasn't from the sword I had gotten over that pretty quickly. No, it was from his blood. I'm not a vampire; I shouldn't have liked his blood as much as I did. It was wrong. But then again so many things about me was wrong so I guess I shouldn't really be that surprised. But Damien acts like that didn't matter. He doesn't care anymore, he's proven that much. And now I have to leave with him and the others to go someplace known as the Institute that has people who kill our kind for a living. I let out a sigh, this was going to be the longest "few" months ever.

"Hey Jack what's wrong?" a voice to my right said. I looked over to see Erik walk up to me. "You don't look too good. Is your neck hurting you?"

"No I'm fine." I told him quickly. Erik really wasn't that bad of a guy, he still talked to me and Damien if he was around. But he didn't talk to Zoey anymore. Not that I can blame him really, Zoey did cheat on him, we may have been able to forgive her but I doubt he'll ever be able to. "Just thinking, hey Erik, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." he said sounding surprised. "What's up?"

"You're a vampire." I started. "Do you still like me as friend the way you before you were a vampire. Or do you think I'm annoying now?"

"Nope I still think you're as cool as I did when I was a fledgling." he told me honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Aphrodite said that when you become a vampire your feeling can change." I told him. "They can either diminish and or grow stronger. But she's a human and I wanted to ask a vampire."

"Not that I mind you asking me," he started. "But why didn't you ask Damien?"

I looked down at the ground. What could I tell him, because this was about Damien? That I didn't think he liked me anymore? "Well…"

"Let me guess." Erik said with a sad smile. "You don't think he likes you anymore."

"You know what?" I said with a glare. "Vampires really do know everything."

"Nah." he said with a laugh. "Intuition, we're really good guessers."

"Oh." I said, does that mean Damien's guessed what was going on?

"Listen here Jack." Erik said leaning against the wall next to me. "Damien still loves you. True I haven't really talked to him since he turned. But I know him, his feeling for you haven't changed. You still mean the world to him. He's about as ready to let you go now as he was when he first started dating you. As much as I hate to admit it Aphrodite is right, when you become a vampire your feeling for things do change, they can get stronger or weaker depending on what they are. His feelings for you have become stronger. So you don't have anything to worry about."

"Then why does he act so different around me?" I asked him shaking my head. "He acts like he can't stand to be around me."

"Now I see where this is coming from." Erik said his expression going grim. "What did Aphrodite tell you on that one?"

"She said it was because he's a vampire and I'm a fledgling." I whispered. Damien should almost be done with his shower. I didn't want him to hear us.

"Well she's right." Erik said. "Though she shouldn't have just left it there I can see where you got the wrong idea. It's not that he doesn't want to be around you it's just that it's hard at the moment for him. It's not because you're fledgling exactly. It has something to do with the fact that you are a fledgling. You can't guess can you? It's because of your blood."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Vampires can only have blood." Erik explained. "It's what sustains us, keeps us living. Without blood we could die. Whenever we're around someone we can always smell their blood. For Damien since he's not used to it it's hard. H can smell your blood but he can't feed from you because he knows it'll hurt you."

"All he has to do is ask then." I told him. Ask for what I wasn't sure, to drink my blood? Ask for me to leave? I'd do either but I wasn't sure what I had meant by ask.

"He couldn't do that." Erik said. "Even if you did offer, he knows it would hurt or that he would drink too much and kill you. He's not going to risk that, especially not while he's still getting used to it. It'll get better don't worry. Soon your blood won't affect him. It'll still smell good to him sure, he's a vampire and the fact that you're dating makes the smell stronger and better but soon he'll be able to be around you without wanting to feed off of you."

"Oh." I said. So it wasn't because he didn't like me anymore. It was because I was hurting him. That was even worse. I could stand the fact that he didn't like me anymore but that I was hurting him? No I couldn't do that to him. It wasn't fair to him. "Thanks Erik." I said as the door suddenly open and I fell back against something. I looked up to see that I had fallen against Damien. I paled.

"Oh Jack I didn't know you were out here." Damien said with a frown. "Are you ok you look pale? Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him moving away from him. "I was just talking to Erik. Since you're done we better go meet up with Zoey."

"Yeah sure," Damien said after a hesitation. "Did you eat already?"

"I'm not hungry." I told him with a smile. I said bye to Erik started walking down the hall. I wonder if I left Damien if Zoey, Stevie Ray, and the Twins would still talk to me or if I would be on my own again. Erik would probably still talk to me. I mean we're not friends really but he's fun to talk to.

"Jack look out." Damien said catching my arm as I lost my balance going down the stairs. I closed my eyes and felt my arm get pulled back and I was pulled against Damien. He let out a sigh. "Jack are you sure you're ok? You're really out of it."

"Yeah I'm fine." I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. "I'm just worried about going to the Institution that's all."

"Jack." Damien said turning my around to look at him. He put his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes. He smelled so good. I didn't want to lose him, I didn't, I couldn't leave him. Not now not ever, it would hurt too much. "Listen to me. I'll protect you when we get there. I almost lost you once. I'm not letting you go again. I love you Jack." he whispered. "I love you and I'll do anything for you. When we get there I'll be right there by you. You'll be safe I promise. So please stop worrying before you hurt yourself."

"Alright." I said swallowing. I can't cry, not in front of him. He knows there's more but he won't ask. "I know I'm safe because of you." And that was the truth. I knew he'd keep me safe no matter where we went. "I love you too."

"Jack please." Damien whispered his voice tight. "If something is upsetting you then tell me please. I don't want to make you upset but you have to tell what I can do to make you happy again."

"I am happy Damien." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I am happy I told you I'm just worried that's all."

"Jack…" Damien started but I covered his mouth with one of my hands.

"No Damien." I told him. "I'm happy; I would tell you if I wasn't." But unfortunately this time you can't help me, even if I did tell you. "Now come on we can't keep Zoey waiting. You know how she can get."

"Alright." Damien said leaning down and kissing me. I shut my eyes and held onto him tightly. I didn't know how much longer I might have his kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus's P.O.V.<strong>

I plopped down on the couch. Tonight those vampires would be arriving. I couldn't help but wonder why the Clave wanted the Institution to watch them but not tell them why. Why would the Clave want to protect them? And what did they need protecting from now anyway? The only thing I didn't tell Alec and everyone was that the vampires from the House of Night had just ended a war that resulted in many lost lives. I didn't tell them how their high priestess Neferet had tried to erase the human race.

I flicked my wrist and a book shot from the bookshelf and into my hand. The Book of White, Clary had gone through a lot to get this book for me. I wondered if this would even come in use for me. So far I haven't been able to find what I was looking for. And most of the book was in a language not even I could understand it. Truthfully the only reason I wanted the book was so that I could find a way to make myself mortal. I didn't want to live forever anymore. Now that I had Alec I wanted nothing more than to grow old with him and die with him.

To be honest I've never really planned on outliving Alec. When he dies I will too. I can't stand the thought of living anymore, of finding someone new. I can't live without Alec, not anymore. I really had thought about being able to let him after sixty or seventy years from now but I can't, I won't ever be ready to let him go.

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. Maybe I could get in a nap before I had to go and meet up with the shadowhunters. But I had barely closed my eyes when a pair of lips touched mine. I stiffened before relaxing when I got the scent of who it was. He moved back and I sat up turning around to face him.

"Hello Alec." I said as he sat down next to me. "And may I ask what you need?"

"Do I need something in order to see you?" he retorted with scowl. "Fine then I'll just leave 'cause I don't really have a reason to see you other than that I wanted to."

"No wait." I said grabbing his wrist as he got up and pulled him back down. "I'm sorry that's not what I meant. Of course you don't need a reason to see me. You were just here though so I thought you had forgotten something that you wanted me to do."

"No there wasn't anything I needed from you." he said softly. "I just wanted to see you without anyone else."

"I see." I said to him. I leaned against the back of the couch. "Well here I am. I'm all yours."

He smiled and looked over at me his eyes filled with mischief. "I kind of like that idea. I do have you where I want you."

"You always have me where you want me." I told him leaning forward and brushing my lips against his.

"No not always." he told me closing his eyes. "Not when you aren't with me."

"I wish I could always be with you." I told him. "I do but we both have things to do that requires our full attention, you killing downworlders and me helping people with my magic."

"Yeah I know." he said laying his head on my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't mind coming over tonight?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I told him wrapping my arms around him. He really was tiny. Strong but very skinny, every time I hugged him I was afraid I'd break him. "I wouldn't miss this."

"Why?" he asked me looking up. "Why do you want to see them so badly?"

"I don't think it's a good idea that they're coming." I told him simply. "The Clave wants you to protect them but they didn't tell you from what. I just think it's strange."

"It's not our job to question the Clave." Alec said pulling away. "And it's defiantly not yours."

I was silent. So once again I'm just a mere downworlder to him. "I see my apologies. I didn't mean to insult your wonderful community." I apologized in a tight voice standing up.

"Magnus." Alec whispered standing up and grabbing onto the back of my shirt. "Please I'm sorry that's not how meant it. That didn't come out right. No one has the right to question the Clave no one ever has."

"But especially not downworlders." I said pulling away from him. "And you can't deny it that was exactly what you meant. Look you better go don't you have stuff to do before they come."

"Yeah, you're right," Alec said. I followed him to the door. "I guess I'll see you later on tonight then." I didn't reply as he shut the door. Why should I go? This has nothing to do with warlocks. Not me or any other warlock. If it had to do with any downworlder then it would be vampires. I sighed.

"This is going to be the longest "few" months ever." I said out loud. Not that it mattered. No one was listening anyways.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ok so here is the second chapter. I honestly didn't expect to put this up till Friday but since I have a chapter to write for my other story I decided to put in overtime and get it done. And I'm sorry that Magnus' P.O.V isn't as long as Jack's but I really didn't know what to put for his. So I went with that. And I guess we'll all have to wait and see where I go with it 'cause I don't even know.<em>

_Marie: Do you ever know where you're going with your stories?_

_Me: No I don't but that's ok. It just makes it all that more fun to write my stories. And thanks to writing fanfics I'm starting to get over my writers block._

_Marie: Really?_

_Me: Kind of. I'm writing a story with my friend and I'm getting really good ideas for two of the characters._

_Marie: … I don't think that counts sweetheart._

_Me: Why'd ya call me sweetheart?_

_Marie: I'm still tired alright give me a break. And I get it from you. You call everyone sweetheart._

_Me: Oh right. Well anyways thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it._


	3. Clary and Zoey

_Me: Ok so here is chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long but I've been busy with school and I haven't had much time Psychology demands my full attention sadly. This chapter will be in Clary's P.O.V. and Zoey's P.O.V._

_Marie: We don't own the Mortal Instrument series or the House of Night series or any of the characters in the books._

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's P.O.V.<strong>

I was so nervous standing outside waiting for the new vampires to show up…and Magnus too for that matter, he still hasn't shown up. I looked over at Alec, he was walking back and forth looking upset about something.

"Clary why are you here?" Jace asked walking up to me and crossing his arms.

"Jace shut up while you're ahead." I warned him. As much as I love Jace I'd also love to hit him.

"No." he replied stubbornly. "You're not a shadowhunter even if you do hangout with us."

"Jace how many times are we going to argue about this?" I sighed; I don't think he'll ever get it. "I'm a shadowhunter, I always will be. I fought downworlders that against the Clave just like you. I train with you, Izzy, and Alec every day. I don't know why you can't accept that but, you're going to have to get used to it."

"No Clary you're not." Jace said angrily. "The Clave has nothing to do with you. You're nothing like us…"

"JACE!" Alec yelled turning around to him. "Shut up! Clary's a shadowhunter now suck up your pride and drop it."

"We stared at Alec as he walked away. Alec had been in a foul mood for the past two hours. But when we asked him what happened he just walked away. It seemed like he still hasn't gotten over it.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Jace wondered.

"It's obvious him and Magnus got into a fight." Izzy said walking up to us.

"When?" I asked her, I mean yeah I know it had something to do with Magnus but when did they have a fight? "We were with him when we went to Magnus's house earlier. They were getting along just fine."

"He went back about an hour afterwards." Izzy explained.

"So what happened?" Jace asked.

"They obviously had a fight." I replied, repeating what Izzy had said earlier. "Weren't you listening?"

"Aren't you full of poison today?" Jace replied back sarcastically.

"Jace shut up." Izzy said. "Leave her alone."

"What? Why am I always getting yelled at?" Jace said throwing his arms up.

"I could easily answer that," Izzy started. "But our guests are here."

I turned to look out towards the road, a black van pulled up alongside the sidewalk. The car engine turned off and the driver door opened. A young man with brown hair stepped out and closed the door. The passenger door also opened revealing a blonde hair got out of the car followed by the other doors opening. 5 girls also got out of the car and walked up to use with the boys following them. A girl with long black hair walked out in front of the group when they stopped in front of us.

"Hello." she said quietly. "My name is Zoey and this is Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Erin, Shaunee." she introduced everyone pointing to them when she said their names. "We are the vampires from the House of Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's P.O.V.<strong>

The car ride to the Institution was quiet. The air was tense and tight. No one felt like starting a conversation or keep one going. Not even Jack felt like talking today which was shocking he usually starts a conversation to keep everyone entertained but lately he's been in a rather depressing mood and Damien's been no better. It makes me wonder if they're fighting. Aphrodite of course was just being Aphrodite she never talks to any of us, not even the twin felt like talking, even Stevie Ray wasn't trying to lift everyone's mood.

I let out a sigh and stared out the window. The sunset was lowering and the first stars were beginning to show and the sky was becoming darker. It was beautiful around this time, it was as if the Goddess was blessing us. I smiled at the thought of that. I'm sure the Goddess wasn't blessing us it's always looked like this.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes." Damien said from the driver's seat. He was the first to break the silence since we began driving. No one bothered to reply, even Jack ignored him.

"I hope this silence ends once we get there." I thought to myself in my head. "Or this isn't going to work out."

* * *

><p>We all got of the car and walked to a group of four people. They resemble the ones in the photo the Clave had sent us. "So these are the people the Clave sent us too." I quickly introduced us. "We are the vampires from the House of Night." I told them. The red head smiled and spoke.<p>

"Hello." she said kindly. "I'm Clary, this is Izzy, and Alec, and Jace, we work with the Clave it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And I'm Simon." A male voice came from our left. We looked over to a young man come up to stand beside Clary. "I'm a vampire too but I'm not from the House of Night. Cool marks by the way."

"Simon." Clary said hitting from the back of the head. "That was rude."

"What?" Simon asked looking over. "What did I say."

"Don't worry Simon she's been like this all day." Jace said with a shrug.

"Yeah I blame you for that." Simon muttered. I looked over to Damien and Jack, they looked back at me and both shrugged. Well this should be interesting.

"Hey Alec where's Magnus?" Simon asked looking around I thought he was going to be here too.

"I don't know." Alec said tensely. "He's probably busy with work."

Simon was going to say something else but a look from Clary quickly shut him up which I thought was a bit funny and at the same time made me nervous. If she could get a full-fledged vampire to shut up just by a look she must be stronger than an average human.

"Anyways." Izzy said coming up beside Clary. "Please follow us. And my name's Isabella but everyone calls me Izzy." she told us shooting a look at Clary. Clary smiled and backed away. "Right Clarissa?"

"It's Clary." she whispered. Jace laughed but quickly shut up when Isabella and Clary both hit his head.

"Owww!" Jace said rubbing his head. "Women!" he yelled taking off in the direction that we were walking in.

"Yup this is definatly going to be interesting." I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Clary asked looking back at me.

"Oh, no, nothing." I said smiling. "But it shouldn't be too bad." I thought.

_Me: Ok so I know this is such a short chapter but this story is harder to write than I thought it would be. But I will not give up I will finish this story._

_Marie: You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that._

_Me: I am. And of course my reader(s)._

_Marie: Uh-huh._

_Me: ...-_- shut up._


	4. Stevie Rae and Isabelle

_Me: Here's chapter 4 please enjoy._

_Marie: We don't own Mortal Instruments or House of Night all rights go to the respectable owners of the stories._

**_Enjoy ;P_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stevie Rae's P.O.V.<strong>

The Institution was huge and almost church-like. Actually… it was very church-like, probably because it was a church. I shuddered at that thought; red vampires do not belong in a church. Well no vampires really belonged in a church but unfortunately none of us would be able to help it.

"Stevie Rae are you alright?" Damien asked beside me sounding concerned.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "Why?"

"You just seemed worried about something." he shrugged.

"Nah I'm fine I was just thinking." I replied shaking my head.

"That's a little dangerous for you." Zoey said looking over her shoulder. "Isn't it?"

"Haha." I replied sarcastically. "Not as dangerous as it is for you."

"No that's just dangerous for the rest of us." Erin and Shaunee said at the same time. They looked at each other with wide smiles before beginning to laugh which Zoey and Damien both joined in after a few seconds. I smiled and looked back Aphrodite looked as annoyed as always but she was also trying hard not to smile. But Jack just looked flat out miserable. I frowned and slowed down till I was beside Jack.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked quietly to where I knew only he would be able to hear me. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"No I'm fine." Jack smiling. My frown grew even more pronounced. He was lying, he knew adult vampires can tell when someone is lying to them so why would he try.

"You're lying." I told him. He lost his smile and looked down at his feet and stopped.

"Please just leave it alone Stevie Rae." he asked his voice was so sad.

"Jack we're friends you know you can talk to me right?" I said becoming aware that everyone else had stopped as well.

"Jack, Stevie Rae?" Damien said his voice tight and strained. I looked over at him. His face was emotionless and his feelings masked by concerned. I narrowed my eyes at him but he ignored me. "Is something wrong?"

"No sorry." Jack walking up to Damien without looking at him.

"No everything's fine." I told him walking up beside him. I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear. "But we _**will**_ be talking later."

"About what?" he asked.

I ignored him and walked up beside Aphrodite. Whatever was wrong with Jack had something to do with Damien and I was going to find out.

"What's wrong?" Aphrodite asked. "You're upset about something.

"Don't worry about it." I told her coming to a stop. The shadowhunters stopped in a hallway full of doors.

"Everyone has their own room." Isabella said. "And you'll all be next to each other so I hope that won't be a problem."

"Not at all." Zoey said with a smile. "After all we're the guest so we won't complain."

"I'm glad to hear that." Isabella said with a tight smile. "Umm we didn't pick your but we figure the girls could be on the left side or the hallway and the boys on the right."

"Yeah boys." Shaunee said turning to Damien and Jack.

"That means you have to stay on the right side of the hallway." Erin said shaking a finger.

"Yeah so no peeking." Shaunee finished.

"Relax like either of us would want too." Damien shrugged.

Jack laughed quietly. "Don't worry I won't do that."

Shaunee and Erin both hugged Jack at the same time. "We know Jack." Erin said.

"But if you need anything you come and get us." Shaunee continued.

"Got it." Erin said sternly.

"Haha." Jack laughed nervously. "Of course."

"Well since you all agree to that," Jace said stiffly. "Then there is one more problem to be taken care off."

"Jace…" Alec said in a warning tone.

"Blood." Jace said interrupting Alec. I narrowed my eyes and saw Damien stiffen.

"What about blood?" Zoey said her voice tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's P.O.V.<strong>

"Feeding off of humans is forbidden." Jace said crossing his arms. "If you do then we'll get rid of you."

"We don't feed off of humans." Damien growled. Wind began to stir around him.

"Damien stop." Zoey said looking at him. Jack grabbed him arm and rubbed it trying to calm him down. He glared but the relaxed some and the wind died down. "Please understand Jace we do not feed off of humans only animals. Human blood is a touchy subject for us. Too much has been spilled by our specific kind. We don't look at humans like they're meals. If anything we avoid them as much as possible."

"I see." Jace said. "You're friend seems to think differently." he said looking at Damien.

"Damien is more sensitive than the rest." Zoey explained. "He's more compassionate to humans than we are. You do not need to worry about blood. There is a forest not far from here in which Damien and Stevie Rae will be hunting in. Humans will not know about us and should any human be attacked by vampires it will not be by any of us."

"Well see." Jace replied.

"Jace that's enough." I snapped. "Clary take him to bed please before I kill him."

"With pleasure." Clary said sounding mad. "Let's go jerk." she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall up the stairs to his room.

I turned back around and looked at Damien and Jack. Damien had his head so that his hair covered his eyes and was rubbing his arm whispering something to him. They reminded me of Alec and Magnus. I looked over at Alec. He was looking up at the ceiling. I turned my attention to Zoey who was watching Damien.

"I'm sorry for how he acted." I told her.

"It's alright." Zoey sighed. "You're supposed to make sure we behave."

"We're not supposed to accuse you of something you haven't done though." I replied.

"It's fine." Stevie Rae said stepping up. "If anything we should be sorry that Damien used his powers."

"I wasn't going to attack." Damien whispered.

"We know but you shouldn't have gotten so defensive." Zoey told him.

"So you're going to let him accuse us of attacking people we haven't attacked!" Damien said looking up at her. "After everything we've gone through to make sure humans weren't destroyed?"

"I think it's time everyone went to bed." Stevie Rae said quietly. "We're all tried and grumpy."

"Yeah I agree." Simon speaking up for the first time, I looked back and he looked upset and pale. "I'm getting tired too. And don't worry about Jace. He's like that to everyone even other shadowhunters. You should hear him and Clary get at it with each other you'd be surprised one of them isn't dead yet."

"Whatever." Damien said going into a room.

"I'm gonna make sure he's ok." Jack said following him.

"Well I think we should go get some sleep too twin." Erin said nervously.

"Yeah things were a little too intense there." Shaunee agreed both going into separate rooms.

"I think I'll be sleeping now too." Zoey said. "We'll have to get used to the new time schedules. Thank you for letting us come here. And sorry for all the trouble, hopefully things will be better in the morning."

"Well I'm not apologizing." Aphrodite said flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked off into an empty room.

"Well I'm going too." Stevie Rae said going into the room next to Aphrodite followed by Zoey.

I looked over at Alec after Zoey's door shut. "Well big bro I think this is going to a tough first week." Alec just looked at me and shook his head before looping my arm around his and began walking. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. To be honest I don't know what would happen to me without Alec.

"Things will work themselves out on their own." he whispered. "We just have to get used to each other."

I paused think about what he said. "You're right…I hope."

* * *

><p><em>Me: So here is chapter 4 sorry it took so long to get it up it was supposed to be up yesterday but my dad had the computer and I was so tired I don't think I would've gotten it done anyways.<em>

_Marie: It was hilarious the moment you're head hit the pillow you were out._

_Me: Shut up I didn't hear you complain any._

_Marie: I couldn't I was out seconds after you._

_Me: Anyways review please if you want another chapter. Also I was thinking about bringing Max back too. It wasn't fair that he had to die and I think him and Jack would probably be good friends. Please let me know what you think and I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC._


	5. Jace and Erin

_Me: So here whatever chapter this is. I lost count anyways. This is in Jace's and Erin's P.O.V. even though Erin doesn't say a whole lot._

_Me: I don't own Mortal Instruments or House of Night. Please enjoy. __**;P**_

_Me: Also Marie should be back the next time I update this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's P.O.V.<strong>

"Jace you were being very rude." Clary said following me to my room.

"I was telling them the rules around here." I told her as I opened the door to my room. "Mundanes don't know about Downworlders here. Our job is to keep it that way not be nice."

"You heard what the Clave said." she argued. "They told us they didn't feed on human blood only animal."

"All vampires say that." I sighed sitting down on my bed. "But we all know what a bunch of bull that usually is."

"But the vampires didn't say it." she argued. "The Clave did. Do you doubt them?"

"Clary, listen." I said lying down. "Whenever you have a government there will always be doubt. Whenever you have rules they will always be broken. That's the way life is."

"Jace…" Clary started before shaking her head and turning to the door. "Try to get to know them before you judge them. Not all vampires are the same."

"No just the majority." I replied smirking when I heard her frustrated sigh.

"You're impossible." she hissed before closing the door behind her.

I sighed and rolled on to my side looking at the door. Clary was really nice; it's one of the many things I love about her. But she's too nice. Sure when it comes to her being in danger she can hold her own. But she's too quick to trust.

Or maybe I'm just too quick to not to trust. But when it turns out that anyone could turn into your enemy then you don't get much of a choice.

"Oh well." I said rolling back onto my back. "I'd rather not trust anyone than to get stabbed in the back."

"Good morning." Clary said as she sat down next to the vampire whose name I had already forgotten. I sat down opposite of her and looked at the vampire. He was pretty skinny and had blonde hair. I think Jack was his name…something like that. I looked up and down the table, there were plates and cups laid out in front of each chair.

"Wow we're all having breakfast together?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "That's a first."

"Maryse wants to talk with the vampires." Clary replied with a shrug. "I think she said Magnus was bringing donuts and coffee."

"Is Magnus actually going to show up this time though?" I asked. "He didn't last night."

"I'm sure he will this time." Clary said. "Since, it was Maryse who called him and asked him to come personally."

"Wow really?" I said, for Maryse that was defiantly weird. "Since when does she go out of her way to get Magnus over here? She usually just tells Alec to call him."

"All I know is we're having breakfast together and talking." Clary said. She leaned forward and motioned for me to do the same. "And you **will** be nice."

"Or else what?" I smirked. I loved pushing her buttons.

"You'll regret every minuet afterwards." she smiled sweetly. I never liked the pain afterwards. I grimaced and slumped back into my chair crossing my arms and frowned.

"What's wrong with you already?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. Everyone looked over to where the voice came from. Alec was walking in followed by the other vampires. Alec sat down next to me while the other vampires sat down next to the blonde one and Clary.

"Good morning." the vampire with black hair said nicely.

"I'll just say morning." the boy with brown hair said. "I don't really see if there is anything good about it yet." he glared over at me and I gave a friendly wave. I guess he doesn't like me anymore.

"It's been awhile since we've had to be awake during the day." one of the blonde girls with red markings said with an accent. "Usually we sleep through the day. What do y'all think?"

"It's defiantly new." the other blonde with long hair said sounding bored while examining her nails. I sighed this would be so much easier if I could remember their names.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it." Jack said quietly. He was the only one whose name I could remember. I wonder why, it's such an easy name.

"Of course Jack." the girl with cappuccino colored skin said smiling. "Once we figure out what's going on anyways."

"Which you'll know once Magnus arrives." another voice said from the doorway. Maryse entered the room closely followed by Isabelle who sat down at the table leaving a spot open next to Alec presumably for Magnus.

We only had to wait another 20 minutes before Magnus arrived and sat down next to Alec, none really looking too happy about it. Magnus waved his hand and donuts and coffee appeared in front of us.

"Now then," Magnus started. "There was a reason you asked me over here."

"Yes." Maryse said leaning forward. "Where is Camille Belcourt?"

"Wow I see you don't waste time." Magnus said tensing up. "Do you Maryse?"

"No I don't." she smirked which only made her look more tired. "Where is Camille?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?" Magnus said leaning forward. "'Cause I don't know. Honestly."

"I believe you." Maryse sighed. "Can you track her?"

"Not without something of hers." he shrugged. "Which I **don't** have."

"Yes I know." Maryse replied leaning back. "But there isn't any other way? You don't know where she could possibly be?"

"No there is no other way." Magnus said sternly. "And I have no idea where she could be and I don't really care. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Have you ever meet her sister?" Maryse asked with answering his question.

"Once." Magnus said after a pause. "She seemed nice. But there was something off about her."

"Do you remember her name?" Maryse asked quietly.

"Yeah," Magnus shrugged like it was no big deal. "Neferet."

The table went still and all vampires went perfectly still, paling slightly…well except for Jack he lost all his color and was beginning to shake.

"Neferet," I repeated slowly. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Wasn't she the vampire that caused all that trouble while we were in Alicante?" Clary asked laying her head in her arms that she had crossed on the table. "What did she do again?"

"She tried to wipe out all humans." Alec said his eyes darkening.

"Oh…yeah." Clary muttered quietly.

"And again Maryse, I ask why?" Magnus repeated sounding annoyed.

"Because Magnus," Maryse replied raising her voice slightly. "Camille has declared war on the vampires from the House of Night and all humans. She is intent on revenge. And I'm afraid we have little time to prepare."

"What about Neferet?" I asked. "What's she doing."

"I don't know anything about her." Maryse replied. "But I believe she'll join her sister."

"Do you know what she plains on doing." the girl with black hair said.

"I'm afraid not Zoey." Maryse replied kindly. "But we'll be working together for a while now so maybe we can help each other figure it out."

"_Yup," _I thought to myself. _"I'm defiantly going to have to learn their names."_

**Erin's P.O.V.**

Maryse released us after we all agreed to work together. I'm not sure why the shadowhunters agreed since this isn't affecting them.

"I wonder why those shadowhunters are helping us Twin." Shaunee said putting her arm through mine.

"I was just wondering that myself Twin." I smiled. "Great minds think alike."

"Your minds may think alike," a male voice behind us said. "But I'm not sure what's so great them."

"Damien!" Shaunee said turning us both around to see Damien walking towards us with an arm around Jack who still looked pale.

"Hey." he laughed. "Anyways good morning since I didn't say it earlier."

"Haha." I replied. "We should be asleep right now."

"Maybe but we aren't/" Damien replied. He held up a necklace of Nyx that all House of Night vampires wore to protect themselves from the pain of the sun. "And the shadowhunters so kindly invited us to out with them."

"Really?" I asked suddenly interested in this conversation instead of Jack who looked like he could pass out. "Where too?"

"Well they want everyone searching the city for signs of Camille and another _interesting_ activity?" Damien replied looking down at Jack and rubbed the side of his arm.

"You ok Jack?" Shaunee asked softly. "You look tired."

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack said trying his hardest to sound happy. I felt really bad for him. He's been terrified of Neferet ever since she tried to kill him. He still woke up screaming from nightmares almost every night.

"Are you sure?" Damien asked sounding fully concerned. "You can stay here and sleep if you want."

"No." Jack turning to Damien. "I'm going to please!"

"Alright." Damien said taken back slightly. "You can come."

"Thanks." Jack said softly looking away from him.

"Well then let's go." Shaunee said shooting a look at me. I guess she was getting that "something-is-majorly-wrong-here" vibe.

"Yeah I'd hate keep those delicious looking shadowhunter boys waiting." I agreed wiggling my eyebrows as we made our way back down the hallway.

"Yeah what a shame the one with the gold hair is taken." Shaunee giggled. "And I'm pretty sure the one with the black hair and gorgeous blue eyes is taken by that sparkling heart stopper."

"Eh…really?" I said looking at her. "How do you know?"

Shaunee raised her eyebrows at me and gave me a shocked looked. "Are you feeling ok? I mean anyone could feel the tension coming from those two."

"Oh…" I said blushing. Actually I didn't know there was tension coming from them. I was too busy paying attention to the tension coming from Damien and Jack. I'd have to talk to him whenever I could get him away from Damien. As we turned the corner a voice greeted us in an annoyed tone.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." the boy with the golden hair said. "For vampires you're not that fast." the red head punched him the arm. He looked at her rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Be nice Jace." the girl replied sounding angry.

"Geez it's the truth." Jace replied under his breath.

"What's your name again?" Damien said angrily.

"Heh bet you're just dying to know," Jace replied snidely. "Aren't wind boy?"

"What!" Damien said taken back briefly before getting angry. The wind began to stir around him.

"Great." I muttered. "Damien watch it you're going to get wet. I said summoning a ball of water in my head.

"Enough, both of you." Zoey's voice came from behind us. Stevie Rae and Aphrodite were both beside her shaking their heads. "We need to get along with them. And they're helping us so be grateful." I redrew the water and felt the air die back down.

"Whatever." Damien said ignoring the smirk he was getting from Jace.

"Come on let's go." Jace said before getting hit by both the red haired and black haired girls. "Ouch what was that for!"

"Apologize to Damien." the red head said angrily. "You're being unbelievable rude. Even for you."

"Clary's right Jace." the black haired girl, Izzy I believe, agreed. "You need to be nice they're our guests and they're having enough problems without you being obnoxious."

"Come Izzy…" he stopped when Izzy pulled out a whip.

"Do it now or you'll go flying." Izzy growled. "Which do you prefer?"

He turned around to Damien and glared at him that Damien returned happily. "I'm sorry wind boy."

"I'm sure you are." Damien replied sarcastically. "I'll gladly accept it."

"Great **now** let's go." Jace hissed. We followed Jace outside. The other two boys were standing at the end of the driveway. Alec was standing with his arms crossed looking depressed. The other boy Magnus was standing tall looking off into the distance with mixture of sadness and anger in his face.

"Well it looks like they still haven't made up yet." Izzy whispered to Clary.

"I wonder how long it'll take this time." Clary whispered back. "The last one only lasted about a day."

"But that only ended so quickly because of the fight with Lilith and the fact that Magnus thought Alec might have gotten badly hurt." Izzy nodded. "Hopefully it'll end quickly but not because of something like that again."

"Agreed." Clary said quickly before going quiet as we reached them.

"So what's the plan?" Alec asked straightening up as we approached.

"Mom wants us all to stick together." Izzy began explaining. "She wants us to just check out the forest and if we see any of the Fey folk to ask them if they've seen Camille."

"Just the park?" Alec said raising an eyebrow. "But we could cover so much more if we split up and search."

"Yeah but Mom said not yet." Izzy explained as we began making our way to the park. "And I agree for now let's just stick together. If Camille wants the vampires she'll show herself or send someone to get them."

"I guess." Alec said as we all fell into silence. None of us seemed to be much in the mood for talking. Which for us was actually kind of strange, maybe it was the shock that another vampire now wants us dead or just us being in an unfamiliar place. But whatever it is it's making us vulnerable.

The walk to the park wasn't that far away from the Institute but in the silence it seemed to stretch. The park was beautiful and lots of families where there having picnics and couples on dates. It seemed like a really happy place. Jack seemed to be thinking the same things.

"Do you think Camille will really attack here?" Jack asked looking around. "They're so many humans around."

"Remember," Damien said looking around as well. He seemed tense and as he spoke. "She also declared revenge on humans as well. This would be a perfect place to get her point across."

"You're right." I said stepping up beside Jack and putting an arm around him. "So we better watch out. I'd hate to get caught off guard like always."

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Me: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! First I was just to busy and then I just lost the will to write. I'm sure those of you who write know what it's like to work on a story and then just not have the willpower to do it anymore. 2 more weeks till summer and then my stories will have all my attention.<em>

_Me: Again I'm sorry please don't be too mad at me._


	6. Shawnee and Simon

_Me: Ok so here is chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not gonna take to long on the introduction this time I'm just gonna apologize for being so late and continue to hide under my bed from you furry. Please enjoy the story and try not to kill the author. __**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shawnee's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ok so here's what we're going to do." Jace said turning to face everyone. "We're gonna split up and search the park. I figured two groups would do. Shadowhunters and vampires. That way we know each others moves so we don't get in each others way. You know, that way if we get into a fight."

"Jace." Clary warned.

"No it's fine" Zoey said with a smile. "We understand what you mean and we agree. It'll be easier if stick with the people we've been fighting with. On a day where the stakes are not quite so high then maybe we can practice together."

"Sure." Clary agreed. "Alright then we can meet back here. Why don't we go right and you guys can go left." Clary suggested pointing first to the shadowhunters then to the vampires.

"Sounds good." Jace nodded. "Let's go."

"Hold on." I said quickly. "Not that I don't mind your idea Clary but there is one problem. If we do run into trouble you want us to call you right?"

"Well yeah." Jace said looking confused.

"How are we gonna do that?" I asked him. "We won't have time to pull out our cells and call you. We need someone in each group that can mind speak."

"We don't have anyone that can do that." Jace said frowning. "We're wasting time we can't call someone now for that you should've mentioned it earlier."

"Yes we do." I said ignoring the last remark. "Damien and Jack c an mindspeak with each other."

"Wait we're spliting them up?" Erin cried. "Why? We don't need to do that."

"I agree." Damein said. "We'll be fine we won't need to call them."

"No I think it's a good idea." Zoey shrugged. "But that's not up to us. That's Jack's choice and the shadowhunters. They decide."

"I don't really care." Jack said shyly. "I don't want to be in the way."

"And I don't trust them." Damien said quickly."

"How about this then." Alec said shaking his head. "We're wasting time trying to figure this out. Jack can go with them and I'll go with you."

"Sounds resonable." Zoey said nodding. "And Damien you'll still be in contact with Jack and you'll be able to feel it if something goes wrong."

"Sounds good." Jack said walking over to stand by Clary.

"Good now let's get going." Alec muttered walking over to stand next to Damien. "We'll keep in touch this way."

"I'll come as well." Magnus said quietly not looking at Alec. "I'd rather not deal with Jace."

"Fine." Damien said turning around. "Let's just make this quick."

"Damien." I heard Jack mutter quietly.

"Don't worry Jack." I said smiling.

"He's still adjusting to being a vamp." Erin said. "He'll get over it soon enough. Then he'll go back to being all over you." she winked. Jack blushed.

"Shut up and go." he said but this time with a smile as he followed Clary in the opposite direction as us.

"You know Alec." Erin started looking back at him and Magnus who refused to look at each other. "Didn't your mother tell us all to stay together?"

"She also put Jace in charge." Alec replied. "So when this goes horrible wrong no one will be all that surprised."

"So he's always like that then?" Erin asked.

"He doesn't trust downworlders." Alec said glancing at Magnus quickly. "Even if we have become allies. It's hard to trust those you've fought with for so long."

"It's not that hard." Magnus said coldly.

"You know I didn't mean you." Alec said quickly. "Jace trusts you."

"Just not us." I said nodding my head. "You know twin it hurts when cute boys don't trust us."

"It may hurt but it's pretty smart of them." Erin smiled. "Never trust a pretty girl."

"Or pretty boy depending on your team." I laughed.

"Team?" Alec asked looking up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Prefrences." I told him wiggling my eyebrows at him. "Damien's on the same team as us isn't that right Damien?"

"Yeah yeah." Damien said without looking at me. "Can we concentrate?"

"Prefrences?" Alec whispered to himself.

"If you like guys or girls." Zoey said softly. "Damien likes boys meaning he's on the same team as the twins, Zoey and me."

"Oh." Alec said blushing. "Anyways we need to concentrate right now is a good time to be ambushed."

"Hold on I still don't know what we're looking for." I said looking around. "I mean Camille or Neferet won't actually come here themselves will they."

"Doubt it they'll probably send someone else to do the dirty work for them." Damien said looking around. "We're just looking for something unusal."

"Right." Erin said looking around as wll.

"Unusal is so unusal for us." I said shaking my head. "I think the unusal you're talking about is the usual for us."

"Huh?" Damien said stopping. "Do you smell that?"

"No." Erin and I said at the same time.

"Smell what?" Zoey asked quickly. "It smells like something rotting."

"Nasty." Aphrodite said wrinkling her face. "That's nasty."

"It's getting stronger." Magnus said walking up beside Damien and Stevie Ray. "It's moving and it's coming this way."

"So chances of it being dangerous is a definate?" I asked looking at Erin.

"Then shouldn't we get people out of here?" Erin asked.

"We don't have time." Magnus said summoning light into his hands. "But we can put up a shield that won't let the humans see us."

"Damien tell Jack what's going and where we are." Zoey said. "Aphrodite you should stay out of the shield that way when they get here you can tell them where we are. Also you can't fight them yet."

"Yeah yeah I know." Aphrodite mumbled walking away. "You don't need to rub it in."

"I'm sorry Aphrodite." Zoey said softly. "Twins you two ready?"

"Of course." I said snapping my fingures causing sparks to appear. Just as Erin summoned a ball of water.

"Damien...?" Zoey started looking back to him.

"They're on their way." Damien said air forming around him causing his clothes to flutter around him. "But we'll have to hold them off till they get here."

"They're here." Alec said notching in arrow onto his bow. "Get ready?"

A line of dark shapes appeared in between the trees and the decaying oder became stronger to the point where it was almost unbearable. Rotting corpses stumbled their way out of the shade of the trees coming towards the group.

"What the hell are those?" I asked appalled fighting the urge to throw up.

"I am so grateful I haven't ate anything today." Erin gagged. "Cause that's nasty."

"Concentrate." Damien said sounding fine.

"That's easy for you." Erin said glaring at him as her water ball got bigger. "Your air is pushing the smell past you."

"No it's actually pushing it directly at me." Damien said calmly.

"Earlier when you said interesting does that also mean almost getting stabbed by some kind of mutated human corpse thingy?" I asked Damien trembling from the attack and overwhelming smell of decay.

"Well I won't say this is what I exactly had in mind." Damien said shaking his head. "But I suppose you can count these."

"Fire should work well on these." Magnus said interrupting Damien. "Wind and water should slow them down. Alec you bow might slow them down but I don't know if it'll be enough to kill them."

"Then we'll just have to find out." Alec said releasing the arrow. It zoomed through the air and hit one of the monsters in the chest where it's heart should've been. It feel to the ground but then slowly got up and started walking to them again. "Ok so it's usless. Great."

"Maybe not." Zoey said. "I can light your arrows with fire and that'll work that way not all of us have to get close to them."

"Nope leave that to us." I said running forward drawing my hands back and directing my energy into the fire that was surrounding my hands. "Damien cover me."

"Got it." he said sending a blast of air at the creatures.

"I'll make the ground muddy around them to slow them down." Erin called. "Try not to slip."

"Gee thanks." I said bringing my arm forward and slashing one in half with my fire. Black ooze splattered every where. "That's just gross."

"Watch out." Magnus yelled sending a fireball into the group blowing most of them up. I continued slashing at them but the more we seemed to kill the more that kept coming and I was starting to get tired. I lept back and landed next to Damien. He extened his wind to cover me cooling me off.

"Thanks I needed that." I said breathing heavily. "Are Jack and them coming?"

"I don't know they had to evacuate the park." Damien said sending another blast at the creatures.

"What why?" I asked watching Zoey light the end of Alec's arrows with fire after he shot them.

"They're having the same problems as us." Damien said. "Come on you need to get back out there you're kinda important right now."

"Gee thanks." I said running out of the wind barrier. "Glad to know it's just now."

"This isn't working." Erin cried. "Where are they coming from?"

"I don..." I started before I was interrupted by a loud shreiking noise. "What?"

The group of monsters stopped and suddenly collapsed dissolving into a big mass of black ooze. "What's going on?" Alec asked lowering his bow slightly.

"I don't know." Magnus said moving closer to him.

"It's not over." Zoey said. "Look whatever that black stuff is it's forming in one spot."

I looked over and she was right. That black ooze was forming into a large lump. And it was moving. It looked like it was about to make a shape before it just collapsed.

"It's gone." Zoey said sounding confused. "The power before is gone."

"Does that mean it's over?" Damien asked turning his back on me and looking at Zoey.

No. I thought to myself turnign back to look at the black ooze. There is no way that's the end of it. What was the point to the big black blob then? Why did it start to form only to collapse again?

"Shawnee." Zoey called. I looked around everyone was making their way back towards the middle of the park. "Come one the others are done and waiting for us."

"Oh...right coming." I yelled getting ready to run before I froze in place.

_**"You're not going anywhere."**_ a voice hissed in my head. _**"My mistresses wants you all to pay for what you have done. And I'll start with you!"**_

"Shawnee!" Erin cried rushing towards me. I spun around my eyes growing wide a black monster with six arms brought a large sword down on me. The last thing I remember before succumbing to the darkness was a solid cold form hitting me and a rush of air taking my breath away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's P.O.V.<strong>

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Jace said. "Oi can you get through to wind boy or not?"

"Please be patient." Jack asked nervously. "I'm trying but something wrong, I can't get through to him all I'm getting is panicked feelings. Somethings really wrong."

"Should we go look for them?" Clary asked throwing an arm around Jack's shoulders. I actually felt really sorry for him. Those corpse creatures really scared him. They came onto us so quickly Jack just barely had enough time to put up an electric shield. Which I still want to know how he was able to do that. I thought he didn't have any powers?

"No they said they'd meet us here." Jace said frowning. "Well just have to wait for them."

"Jace if anything happens to them you do know how much trouble we'll be in?" Isabelle cried. "We weren't supposed to split up!"

"Izzy chill." Jace said. "They're fine Magnus and Alec are with them. Not to mention wind boy is with them. He's strong enough he'll take care of them."

"But Damien hasn't feed for the past two weeks." Jack cried out suddenly gripping his head. "He was supposed to eat before we left but he refused. He's not at his full strength. I should've made him eat something."

"Jack it's not your fault." I said deciding this would probably be more my area of expertise. "After all I don't think you could make him eat if he didn't want to. It's hard to adjust to becoming relient on blood. It was really hard for me because I found it repulsing and I didn't like to think of houw bad it would make me look to my friends. But there comes a point where you get used to it and say to heck with what others think. Just give him some time, he'll come around."

"Simon's right." Clary said hugging him. "You two are dating aren't you?"

"Huh?" Jack said looking up at her and blushing before looking away. "Y-yeah why?"

"Then he'll come around after he see's how worried you were." Clary smiled. "He won't want to make you worry. And on top of that after this attack he'll want to protect you."

"I don't know about that anymore." Jack muttered. I frowned what did he mean by that?

"What?" Clary asked looking confused.

"Oh nothing." Jack said before gasping. "They're coming...Shawnee's been hurt!" Jack said pulling away from Clary and running forward before stopping. Damien and the others came into view. Damien was carrying Shawnee who appeared to be unconscious. "What happened?"

"She collapsed." Damien said avoiding Jack's eyes. "But we don't think she's in any physical danger. Magnus said he'll look over he once we get back to the institution."

"Oh well that's good to hear." Jack said bitting his lip and looking down at the ground. "Atleast no one seems to be to badly injuired."

"Are you alright Jack?" Erin asked shooting a look at Damien. "You look paler than before. You didn't use your powers did?"

"I had to create a shield but I didn't do anything other than that." Jack said quickly. "We need to get Shawnee back so she can rest in a bed."

"He's right." I said looking around. "It's not good to be in the open right after an attack and we'll probably want to be gone before the police show up."

"Yeah come on." I said looping my arm through Jack's. Aphrodite walked on the other side of Jack but made no contact with him. No one said anything else as we made our way back to the institution.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine." Magnus said walking out of the infirmary. "It seems like she just had a mental attack. I'll be able to tell more when she wakes up but she should be ok."<p>

"Why did you seperate in the first plac e?" Maryse asked sternly. "I specifically told you to stay together."

"I doubt it would've made much of a difference." Jace shrugged.

"I might have." Maryse said frowning. "Our job is to protect them. Yet you sent them off on their own."

"Alec and Magnus were there with them." Jace argued. "And we had one of them with us!"

"One we need them all to survive!" Maryse shouted. "And I left this up to you instead of Alec. Maybe I should've put my trust in son or daughter instead of you!"

"Maby so since we all know I can't be trusted!" Jace said storming off.

"Jace!" Maryse shouted after him. "Ugh he knows that's not what I meant."

"He's fine mother." Alec shrugged from his leaning posistion agaisnt the wall. "He'll get over it."

"Also Alec I want to speak to you in my room." Maryse said turning to him. "The rest of you should rest up. Simon if you could would you please come back tomorrow I'll need your help again."

"Yes of course." I replied turning around to leave. Yup things are definatly going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Me: YES I AM FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 6! Sorry it took me so long but now that I have my own laptop I can write whenever I want and however long I want. The only problem now will be my attention span. *smiles widely*<em>

_Marie: So are you finally admitting that you have an attention problem. And that smile is so fake._

_Me: *Smiles bigger* I never denied I did and this is a real smile._

_Marie: Whatever it's 3 in the morning I'm going to bed. Night/Morning whatever._

_Me: Yes good night or good morning which ever you prefer. Please review it'll only take a minuet of your time and it'll help me continue to write chapters. __**Later ;P**_


	7. Part II A Life Pops Out

A LIFE POPS OUT

A life pops out

When the mother is giving birth

Today

And at the same time she is feeling the pain of giving birth

Birth doesn't come without pain

Because pain is the part of giving birth

by: Aldo Kraas


	8. Alec and Damien part II

** _Enjoy ;P_**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's P.O.V.<strong>

"Alec we've received some important news." Maryse said sternly. "It appears neither Neferet nor Camille are no longer in New York City. They appear to be operating elsewhere but we can't find where exactly."

"Then what do you want us to do?" I asked folding my arms.

"I want you to be careful when you go out." Maryse said with a sigh. "Whether you're with the vampires or not those two will know you're helping the house of night vampires and will attempt to get you out of the way."

"Very well." I said standing up from the seat I was in. "How do want us to find them?"

"If Magnus is willing to help search for Camille then we'll find Neferet." Maryse said. I looked down, I don't know if Magnus would be willing to help us, after what I said to him I'd understand why he wouldn't. "They are most likely going to be together."

"I will speak to Magnus but I'm not sure if he will be able to." I told her as she nodded that I may go. I walked out the door and into the elevator, leaning against the wall I put my head in my hands. There is no way Magnus would help us, and after what I said to him why should he? The elevator clanged and I got off and made my way outside. Magnus should be home right now. But that didn't mean he was gonna be alone. This was the time Magnus got swamped with customers.

"Man what do I do?" I asked quietly to myself. "I doubt he'll help us, he didn't seem too happy about being around the vampires either.

"Alec?" a voice said behind me. I turned around, Magnus was standing behind me his hands shoved into his pockets. "What are you doing?"

"Oh...ummm." I said blushing, man I sounded stupid. "Well I came looking for you..." I told him quietly.

"Oh?" Magnus said narrowing his eyes. "Why need my help already?"

"Maryse does." I said truthfully. "But that's not why I was looking for you."

"Oh and why are looking for me if not for help?" he said coldly.

"I wanted to apologize." I said looking down. "I was rude for saying what I did. And I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean it that way but that's no excuse for saying it."

"No it's not an excuse." he said and I winced, he still sounded angry. "You always do this Alec. You get mad at me about everything. And then when you need something you come back and apologize."

"I-I told I wasn't hear about that." I said trying to stay calm. "You asked and I answered but I also told you that's not why I wanted to see you."

"No but you had to use that as an excuse to come see me." Magnus said pointedly. I hesitated, that was true. I was hesitant about seeing him to apologize and mom asking me to do this was just what I needed.

"I-I..." I stopped and looked down. A lot of people where staring at us but I paid no attention to them. This was all a mess just because I had to be stupid and run my mouth without thinking. "I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you anymore." Magnus said quietly. "You always say you're sorry but then you go and get angry again and again. If you were really sorry then you wouldn't have done it begin with."

"Magnus..." I said but he just walked past me.

"Go home." he said gently. "I can't help you. I'm not mad either, but you need to figure out where you stand in this relationship if you can't trust me then this won't be able to work out."

"I do..." I said turning around but he already was walking away. "Magnus...I do trust you."

**D**

* * *

><p><strong>amien's P.O.V.<strong>

My head was starting to hurt again. My throat was too, it was getting harder and harder to be around the others. Especially when I had to use my powers. It makes me hungry again in a shorter amount of time than usual. I looked through all the books but nothing says of a way to cure this. If this continued I wouldn't be able to be around Jack anymore. And I've already been pushing him away as it is and he's noticed. I wish I knew how to explain this to him but I couldn't. I didn't know how to explain to him that the way he took what Aphrodite said wasn't the right way.

****Knock knock****

"Come in." I said not bothering to check who it was. I kept my eyes shut as the door creaked open.

"Damien?" a soft voice and my eyes shot open and I looked over. Jack walked in and shut the door behind him quietly and leaned against the door and looked down at the floor. I sat up on my bed and looked at him.

"Jack?" I said scratching the back of my head. "Hey, uh, is something wrong?"

"I just came to see if you were ok." Jack mumbled. "I'm sorry we didn't come to help you fight like I said we were. We got attacked shortly after I told you that and by the time we were done your guys fight was already over."

"It's alright I figured it was something like that." I said standing up. This was really awkward, neither one of us could look at each other. "Ummm Jack look can, we...talk."

He stiffened a little and nodded. I sighed and sat on the bed. "You can sit down if you want." I said gesturing to the spot beside me but he just shook his head. "Jack...I-I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. I know I've been pushing you away and I'm sorry. I just, it's hard right now because of this hunger. I, I really do want to be around you but I become so afraid." I told him putting my head in my hands. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset but I should have told you from the beginning. When I'm around I just get hungry and then I get really bad thoughts and then I become afraid that I'm going to hurt, sometimes the hunger becomes so overwhelming that I almost do. It terrifies me that I won't be able to stop myself. Ever since I tasted your blood when I saved you I've been craving it. Almost to the point where it's the only thing I want. And it makes me sick when I think that way."

"I don't understand." Jack said quietly his shoulders shaking. I stood up, did I scare him, is he going to run away now? "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you hated me! I thought you didn't want me anymore now that you became a vampire. Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?!" he cried turning to open the door. I crossed the room quickly and pushed against the door to keep it shut.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would do this." I told him closing my eyes. "You leave and I wouldn't be able to live if I saw you walk away because of me." I turned him around and tilted his head up. "Jack if there's one thing I can't live with it's being separated from you. I can't live without your blood after awhile I'll get used to the hunger but I didn't know how to explain it to you. I'm sorry, I didn't handle this right and I just made a mess of everything. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry I'll do whatever to make it up to you but please don't leave me."

"I don't know if I could." Jack said crying into my chest. "I think...I'd be able to leave if you didn't want me or if I was hurting you. But I don't think I'd be able to live if I did. I'd die, even if I saw you every day, just knowing that you didn't want me anymore, I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Don't say that." I told him hugging him tightly to me. "I don't want you to die because of me. I'm never going to not want you. So don't go anywhere. I trust you more than I do anyone else."

_too be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Me: Alright so here it is. It's not exactly exciting more of one of those cheesy romantic chapters I write every now and then but this is just me easing back into this story and getting back onto track with it. The next chapter will have more action in it. And if all goes according to plan then next chapter will be up January 20th. I've all my stories orgainzed into my calender on my phone so that I'll get alerts as to when a story is due so that will hopefully keep me on track.<em>

_ **Later ;P**_


	9. Jack and Magnus part II

_ Me: Hello so far I'm doing good on updating on time but it's only been the first month. Hopefully I'll keep this up. I don't know what time I will update stories I only know what day I will update._

_ Marie: I've missed commenting on this story it's been a long time._

_ Me: ***jumps her*** Marie you came back!_

_ Marie: -_- sadly yes. I thought you weren't going to continue this story anymore._

_ Me:...-_-; straight to the point...I was persuaded other wise._

_ Marie: Oh...haha not free yet.._

_ Me: Ugh the chains..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Very Important Note*** <strong>if you guys see any mistakes that I make please tell me what they are and where they are and I will fix them immediately. I'm not perfect I'll make mistakes and I notice so if you see them please, it's ok to point them out, I won't be offended._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or House of Night I only own the story plot for this story and nothing more.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jack's P.O.V.<strong>_

I blushed as I laid there on the facing Damien. He was sound asleep and he looked so peaceful. I raised a hand and brushed his hair back loving the softness of it between my fingers. It was way early in the morning and I knew I should get some sleep before I was supposed to get up but I didn't have chances like this very often. When Damien was awake he always had a kindness to him but he also carried a tired look in his eyes and seemed to frown more than he smiled lately. But when he was asleep he looked peaceful, like, there was no burden on his shoulders. He looked happy, happier than I have ever seen him awake.

It was moments like these I wish time would just stay still, times where I wish there wasn't a bad thing in the world going on just so I could see this peaceful look when he was awake.

Back at the beginning of school before we were betrayed Damien was always laughing and joking. He would tease me and joke about boys with the twins. He would tell Stevie Rae all the new gossip and help Zoey with her troubles. When I first met him I had felt my heart skip a beat and I felt myself stutter over my hello to them. When Damien asked me out I was so happy, happier than I had ever been. I always thought there was no way this guy could be gay, he could probably get anyone he wanted. But he chose me.

I turned over and closed my eyes. My mind was processing so many things but lately there was one thing I couldn't get out of my head. My death. Ever since we came here that scene had been playing over and over in my head. A shadow, a sword, and blood. So much blood. Damien saying good-bye as we went for a run. His pale face leaning over with tears falling from his eyes. He was saying something but I could hear what. And a song, a song that I heard in my head, a song that the Goddess was whispering in my heart.

Damien leaning down and a stinging pain on neck. Damien leaning down to kiss me and something warm and sweet filling my mouth causing me to swallow. Damien looking guilty and in pain. And then just darkness. Darkness was the only thing I could remember seeing for a long time. And then a voice telling me to wake up.

Damien had saved me. He closed the wound on my neck and gave me his blood to replenish my own. And in exchange a permanent connect between his mind to mine. He always knew where I was and if I was in pain. But the connection did not work both ways. I could not communicate with him unless he started it first and I never knew where he was or if he was hurt. Damien had not taken enough of my blood to finish the connection.

I didn't know if I was upset about that or not. I didn't mind that he always knew if I was in trouble or not. He stayed out of my mind, he didn't use the connection to track me. But somehow he always knew if I was hurt or in trouble. I asked him how he knew and he said that even though he doesn't use to connection to follow me he said he automatically feels any pain that I feel.

The only answer I never get is why he wouldn't drink my blood to finish the link, why I was the only one who had to drink his blood. He did it to save me but I don't understand why get's a terrified look if I bring it up. Slowly my eyes closed on their own and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jack." a soft voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and turned over. Damien was propped up on and elbow with his other hand messing around in my hair. "It's time to get up."<p>

"Hmm?" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I winced at the brightness pouring in through the window. "It's still weird to be awake in the morning,"

"Haha it is." Damien agreed watching me. "I have some sweats in the dresser, top drawer, that you can wear."

"Huh?" I said turning to look at him. He pointed over to the dresser, "This way you don't have to go all the way back to your room."

"You don't mind?" I asked as he stood up and dug out the clothes. He walked back over and smiled kissing me softly.

"Nope." he said standing up and walking into the bathroom. I stood up and quickly changed enjoying the warmth and softness of the clothes. They smelled like him and it gave me a strange sense of safety. "Hey Jac..." he said opening the door as a siren screeched through the Institution followed by a large shake.

The Institution was under attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus' P.O.V.<strong>

I hated what I said to Alec but it was the truth. I couldn't stand our fighting anymore. If he couldn't trust me then there was no point to our relationship. I sank down on the couch petting Chairman Meow as he curled up on my chest. I was half expecting my phone to go off with a message from Alec. It was unusual not to be talking to Alec in some way and it tempted me to grab the phone and call him.

"Man I'm horrible at this silent treatment crap." I whispered to Chairman Meow. I already missed him. "And I can't exactly put all the blame on him either, I don't exactly give him much of a reason to trust me either. I never talk about my past, but I can't without him getting angry. It's like immortality has caused a rift to form between us. A rift we both let happen.

Suddenly my phone went off. The caller ID read Alec and I sighed debating on whether or not to answer it. I flipped the phone open and answered. "Alec..."

"We're under attack." he said in a pained voice. "I'm sorry I know you said not to ask for help but please hide the vampires. I'll make it up to you, I'll pay you somehow but please you have to get them out of here. The Institution is going to be completely destroyed soon we can't hold them off."

"Who?" I asked summoning a portal. "I'm on my way to help hold on...Alec?" The dial-tone was all that I heard. "Alec!" I yelled running through the portal flinching at the sight in front of me. The whole building was in blazes and the heat pouring off the flames made me feel like I was being suffocated. I ran around the building locating the vampires. Erin had Shawnee over one shoulder sending water blasts into the fire trying to get it to die down. She looked over at and screamed.

"Alec is still in there!" she cried as I got closer. "He went back in to get Zoey they trapped her. They're gone now but Alec and Zoey haven't come out yet."

I ran into the building before she finished. I had to find him, I had to.

_**I wouldn't let him die for one of these vampires.**_

* * *

><p><em>Me: So here it is the next chapter. Short but most of my chapters are I'm sorry. Magnus will have a huge part in the next chapter and we may find out why he hates the House of Night vampires so much. Uh-oh.<em>


	10. Clary and Zoey part II

_Me: Ok so I know I didn't update when I was supposed too but it really isn't my fault this time. I wasn't sick or anything but my dad was starting to worry that I was spending too much time on the computer so I wasn't allowed on any of our computers for awhile. That's why I didn't get the chance to update. I am super sorry._

_ Me: Everything goes to their rightful owners._

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's P.O.V.<strong>

I flinched back as the flames grew higher and hotter. I could feel sweat sliding down my face and back, hot soot covered my arms and legs as ash fell coating my hair turning it to a dull gray. I pushed forward moving quickly, Alec was still in here somewhere. I shrieked when the ceiling came down behind me. I sprinted down the hall yelling for Alec. The smoke was making it hard to breath and my eyes were beginning to burn.

"Alec!" I yelled my voice raspy. "Alec where are you?!"

"Clary!" I heard my name being shouted from down the hall. I broke through the door and knelt down beside Alec. I gagged as I examined his leg, a large splinter that fell from the ceiling had gone through his leg. Blood was seeping out from the wound. Alec's face was pale as he looked up at me but his voice was steady when he spoke. "Hurry move Zoey!" his voice urgent as he pointed over to the right wall. I leaped over him and dragged Zoey's limp body over and laid her down next to Alec.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "You can't mover you leg and I don't know if I can carry you both out."

"Then you'll just take Zoey." Alec shifted wincing at the movement.

"But I can't leave you behind." I cried. I wished I hadn't lost my stele, this would've been a really useful time for it. "Do you have your stele I lost mine?"

"No I left it with Isabelle." Alec said shaking his head. I sighed thinking quickly as the fire began to grow around us. "Clary go it'll be fine. Our job is to protect the vampires at any cost. Take her and go."

"No I'll carry you both out." I said refusing to listen to him. "This will hurt and I'm really sorry. I stood up and took the large splinter in my hands and yanked it out. Alec lurched forward and clutched his leg paling even more. I dropped the wood and and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry I really am."

"It's fine but we have to get out of here now." Alec said standing up and leaning on his good leg. "I'll do what I can but it's all on you now."

"I know." I said draping Zoey over my shoulder and sagged slightly. This wasn't going to be easy, she may not be heavy but she is solid and I still would have Alec limping on my right. I had Alec drape an arm around me as fast as we could made our way out of the room. "I don't know the way out, straight ahead of us the whole ceiling came down behind me."

"Turn left." Alec gasped sweat sliding down his face. The ash was beginning to leave traces on his skin giving it a sick gray appearance. "There are stairs, it'll be dangerous for us to go down them but we don't have much of an option."

"Will they still be there?" I asked following his directions and came up to some cement stairs. "Oh. Let's go. Alec you can't hop down them so put all your weight on me and drag your leg."

"Are you crazy?!" Alec said looking at me. "This isn't a movie there is no way you'll make it down there without killing all of us."

"Alec I'm having an insane adrenaline rush I can do this because I have to." I told him. "Now please hurry we can't stay in one place for too long or I _will_ become tired." Alec sighed and did as I told him, I took the first step and slowly made a rhythm out of my movements. I would take a step pause and then put my foot on the same step before repeating that motion all the way down. It took a while but the fire didn't seem to be all that bad but the smoke kept getting heavier and heavier. There were a couple times where I thought I was going to fall but I managed to get my balance back. It wasn't until I was almost to the bottom that things went completely wrong. I felt as if something in my head had exploded and dropped to my knees almost dropping Alec and Zoey down the stairs.

"Clary what's wrong?" Alec said moving off of me and grabbing my shoulders. "Clary?"

"I can't breath..." I gasped trying to take in oxygen. My head was spinning and I felt sick and my insides were burning. "Alec I can't do it."

"Clary breath." Alec said smacking me on the back gently but with enough force to get me to cough. Blood splattered into my hand and I became even more dizzy.

"Alec!" I cried looking into my hand. Alec gabbed my hand and wiped it on his pants.

"It's fine Clary." Alec said standing up. "It's from all the smoke you inhaled. Come on we need to get out of here we're almost at the bottom and...Magnus!" Alec yelled looking up. I looked back and saw a fuzzy figure come running at us. I felt a hand on my back and my lungs and sight cleared. I gasped in lungs full of oxygen and looked at him. He didn't look happy and looked at Zoey with anger.

"Grab her and lets go." Magnus said lifting Alec up. I draped one of Zoey's arms over my shoulders and followed behind Magnus who was clearing the smoke as he walked. When we got out of the building Simon ran up and took Zoey off of me and I collapsed against Jace not caring that I was covered in sweat and ash. Jace rubbed my back pulling my hair out of my face. Isabelle ran over to Alec as Magnus sat him down on the grass and began working on healing his leg. He looked over at me and yelled.

"Clary lay down for a little bit and get your breathing back under control." he said before turning back to Alec and talked to him and Isabelle. Jace pulled me against him so that I was laying down with my head on his lap. He muttered comforting words to me but I couldn't really hear him. I watched as the house of night vampires stood by Maryse as she began checking over Zoey. They looked worried but none of them said anything. Damien looked up at me and walked over followed by Jack.

"Thank you Clary." he said kneeling down beside me. "I'm so sorry that you got hurt saving one of our own."

I smiled and shrugged, my throat hurt to much to talk. Damien laid a hand on my forehead and I felt a cool rush go through me, I smiled and mouthed thank you before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's P.O.V.<strong>

I opened my eyes and winced at the brightness. I looked over when I head someone say my name. Jack was sitting in a chair beside me with Damien standing behind a look of relief showing on his face. The others moved over into my line of vision with smiles showing up on their face. Jack took my hand and started talking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice soft and soothing.

"I'm alright." I said coughing to clear my voice before sitting up. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." Jack said. "There's a lot of warlocks that work here for downworlders so Magnus told them that you were a vampire so they gave you warlock doctor."

"I didn't know warlocks worked in hospitals." I said looking around. The room itself was pretty much any other hospital room but you could sense an old vibe that magic was used in this room awhile ago.

"Of course there has to be a place for downworlders to go when they're hurt and unable to heal properly on their own." Magnus said harshly walking into the room. "Or they need a place to heal safely. Once a downworlder enters a hospital they are under the protection of the wards that are place around the grounds. Not even a shadowhunter can kill a downworlder once they enter a hospital."

"Oh." I said blushing. I didn't know all that and Magnus didn't look happy about sharing the information either. "I see thank you for sharing that."

"Whatever." Magnus said looking out the window. "You're healed so you might as well leave. You almost got two shadowhunters killed trying to save you. Haven't your kind done enough damage leave before you cause more."

"What?" I said taken back.

"Hey!" the twins said together sounding mad.

"What do you mean by that?" Damien growled turning to him. Jack jumped out of the chair and held onto Damien's arm to keep him from going over to Magnus. Magnus looked over at him and sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Exactly what I said." he hissed back. "You House of Night vampires have done enough damage over the centuries go back to that school of yours and find a way to survive on your own. Enough people have died trying to save your kind."

"I'm sorry." I replied softly looking down at the bed. "But I don't know what you're talking about."

"This happened before a hundred years ago." Magnus said leaning against the wall his cat eyes glowing with hatred. "A hundred years ago the warlocks tried to save you from being massacred by humans. A hundred years ago you turned on the warlocks and almost wiped them out. And your _Goddess_," he said the word goddess as if it was a curse. "She almost destroyed Lilith and her power. The war between you kind and my kind was put on hold because of the Clave but if you cause anymore trouble for the shadowhunters here I won't have a problem starting that war back up. Not all warlocks remember the war but I do. You are traitors and deserve everything that is happening to you."

_too be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Me: So here it is and again I'm really sorry this is late but it was beyond my control.<em>


	11. Stevie Rae and Isablle part II

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stevie Rae's P.O.V.<strong>

The whole room was quite as Magnus finished talking. A strong tension filled the air. Nobody moved as Magnus' glare filled the room. Finally Zoey spoke up her voice strong but with an underlying nervousness to it.

"We were not aware of that." Zoey said looking up at Magnus. "We were never told any of that."

"Oh so the teachers won't even tell their best students of a war like that?" Magnus said with a cruel laugh. "I guess it was such a small thing to them there was no point in mentioning it any farther. But for the warlocks it was a humiliation defeat."

"I can see how it would be." I said speaking up instead of Zoey. "But you can't blame us for it. We weren't part of that war, we didn't even know about it till you told us."

"Oh I can blame you." Magnus growled. "You vampires are all the same. And your beloved Goddess is no better."

"Do not speak of our Goddess like that." Damien hissed stepping forward. "You know nothing about her."

"You're wrong air boy." Magnus said looking at him. "I've meet your Goddess, I've seen her true colors. She is not as friendly with others as she is with her children."

"And I suppose your God is friendly with everyone isn't he?" Erin said sarcastically with her arm looped through Shawnee's arm. Shawnee had finally woken up just minutes before Zoey had.

"My _Goddess_, as I had explained before." Magnus said. "Is the mother of Warlocks and Demons. No she is not, but she does not betray allies either."

"Well that's a shocker." Damien said sarcastically. "The mother of demons is also a saint."

"Damien quiet." Zoey said taking a deep breath. "I understand what you are saying. Allies should never turn on each other. I know that much but I admit I can't understand why we would betray the Warlocks if they were our allies. However everything in the past will always remain in the past. There is no changing what has already been done. We can apologize, and I am sorry for what the House of Night has done to you, but I can't go back and change it. But I can change how we act to allies in the present. We are allies with the shadowhunters now, and I can assure you we will not betray them ever. They are helping us with a common threat and they have our thanks. I'm sorry for what was done to you in the past. But there may be more than what we know, even you who was there at the time. I can't imagine the House of Night doing that, there must be more behind it."

"There's not, at least none from my side." he hissed before shaking his head. "Look, I don't want your apology, I don't want anything from you. I'm telling you the reason why I can't help."

"You can't blame us for something we didn't do!: Damien yelled. "That's pointless and stupid."

"Damien I don't think it's a good idea to call a warlock stupid." Jack said softly.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Magnus said examining his nails. "But I will tell you this, you do have a point, it's not fair to blame you since none of were born at the time. However, certain...things keep me from helping you outright, and I still don't trust you. I will be able to help the shadowhunters so indirectly I may wind up helping you as well."  
>"Thank you Magnus." Zoey said with a small smile.<p>

Magnus shrugged it off before looking out the window. "I have leave now, think carefully shadowhunters, are these vampires really worth risking you lives for. This attack is just the beginning it's going to get worse from here on out." he warned before walking out of the room.

"Well glad to know he hates us." I said rubbing my head, I was tired and hungry. Which was a really bad mix for me.

"Don't think too badly about it." Isabelle said walking into the room. :He used to hate us just as badly awhile back. Give him some time to get to know you and eventually he'll warm up to you. He's just upset Alec got hurt that's all."

"How is Alec?" Zoey asked wincing as she sat up a little straighter.

"I wouldn't move around so much." she replied glancing over. "Your doctor said she had to slow down your healing so you would heal right. They hit you with something really weird, whatever attacked you. Anyways my brother is fine. Pouting that he can't move around without help but he's fine."

"And Clary?" Damien asked closing his eyes. Jack walked behind him and rubbed his shoulders looking worried.

"She's up and about moving just fine." Isabelle said, a smile gracing her features. "If she can scream at Jace as well as she did a little bit ago then you know she isn't going to die anytime soon."

"Why was she yelling at Jace for?" Erin asked looking at Shawnee.

"Oh the same old fight they always have." she shrugged. "Only she really let loose this time. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't tried to kill him. Yet, anyways."

"Uh-oh." Zoey laughed nervously. "That wouldn't be a good thing."

"It'd be more peaceful." she laughed flipping her hair back. "Anyways, you guys rest up you can stay in here if you want, we're currently relocating somewhere around here. Not sure where, hopefully not a sewer but hey wouldn't be the first time."

"Sewer?" Shawnee said taken back.

"Don't ask." Isabelle shook her head. "I still haven't forgiven Jace for that one. Neither has Alec actually. At least I don't think so. Max thought it was funny." she said before going silent, a new emotion ran through her eyes but was quickly replaced with happiness. "Anyways get some sleep Clary or Jace will come get you when it's time to leave." She turned and left without another word and let the door close softly behind her.

"Well that was weird who was Max?" Erin asked looking at me.

"I don't know." I replied sitting down. "We can ask Clary when she gets here. I don't particularly like talking to Jace."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle's P.O.V.<strong>

I left the hospital quickly my heart beating radically. Damn it I hadn't meant to think of Max, so why did I? I sighed and turned into the court yard, the trees looked happy and fresh, which was a total shock compared to everything that had happened. It was like they were unaffected at all. I looked up into the sky and saw the black smoke still rising in the distance. Even the fire happened not too long ago it seemed like a distant memory already. It had to be, we didn't have time to dwell on what had happened. Right now we needed to find a place to stay and then we would worry about the fire. And what were were going to do with the vampires.

"One thing at a time Izzy." I said to myself quietly.

"That's normally very helpful." a voice came behind me.

"Hello Jace." I said without looking back.

"You know you could act like you were a little happier to see me." he joked draping an arm around my shoulders. "So what were you thinking about."

"I'm surprised you left Clary. Weren't you saying you weren't leaving her anytime soon?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but then she gave me that look and I figured it would be better for my health if I left her alone for awhile." Jace replied and I snickered and he frowned at me. "Bless you. Anyways you didn't answer my question, what were thinking about?"

"The fire, and relocating." I shrugged. "That's all."

"You know, when people say that's all that normally means there's always something else you just don't want to talk about it." he said stepping in front of me looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"If you knew what that meant why are you asking." I sighed. I love Jace I really do but sometimes he was way too nosy.

"I'm worried about you." he shrugged. "You don't normally look so down when you talk to yourself."

"I don't normally talk to myself idiot." I blushed, he laughed and turned to walk away.

"You pick that to comment on?" he said. "I'll leave you alone for now but I know where you live."

"No you don't." I laughed. "I don't even know where I live." He laughed and turned the corner waving to somebody and disappeared.

"Geez, showoff." I said moving to sit on the bench. A gentle breeze stirred my hair up and caused it to tickle my face. It reminded my of how Max would "sneak" up on my and use my to tickle me. I let a bitter smile show and tears trickled down my face.

"I miss you Max." I whispered bringing my hand up to my face. "I miss you so much."

* * *

><p><em>Me: Done! Yeah Izzy's part was pretty short but I got to the part about Max and I thought this is a good place to stop it seemed to me like a good ending spot and I felt that I would loose that meaningfulness if I continued. Sorry it took so long to type this short stuff up but I finally got it done. I've decided to update all my stories once a month. It'll be way easier on me. I don't when I will update but them but I will ONCE a MONTH. That's for all my stories. Anyways have a nice day I'll probably have more to say later on but for now just enjoy the story.<em>

_**Later ;P**_


	12. Jace and Erin part II

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked back into the hospital just as Magnus was walking out, I looked up at him and smirked. "Well don't you look more tired than normal."

"What does that matter to you?" he asked rubbing his eyes. My smirk turned back into a frown. Everyone was so different now, this time I let out a sigh and spoke.

"It matters, because you happen to be somewhat close resembling a friend." I told him and shook my head. "Look the headquarters may have been destroyed but that doesn't mean we need to start losing hope now, so you need to cheer up, Izzy needs to as well and I'm going to tell her that when I talk to her again. Our job is to help the vampires but we can't do that if we all fall into some kind of pit of utter depression."

"Wow, coming from you that almost sounded impressive." Magnus said rolling his eyes but his posture became straighter so I supposed that was a good sign.

"Well you know me." I said my smirk returning. "I love to impress people."

"Show off." he said but looked down at me. "Alright listen, I'm going to see if I can find a place that everyone can stay in temporarily, I doubt it will take them long to find out we're staying in a hospital if they haven't already. It'd be best if innocent people didn't dye because we're harboring some vampires there."

"You think they'd attack a hospital?" I asked tilting my head.

"I doubt they would care if they killed some innocent humans and a few downworlders." Magnus replied running a hand through his hair. He really did look tired and I doubt he had much energy left to really use.

"Thanks Magnus for doing all this." I told him honestly without looking at him. He made a chocked sound of surprise before going silent. "You saved Alec and you saved Clary, that means more to me than you'll know. And even if you don't want to be thanked for this you also saved Zoey, if she had died we'd be in more trouble than I care to think about. And even now you're completely exhausted yet you're still going to find a place for us, despite your hatred for the vampires. Thank you Magnus, hopefully after we find a place you'll be able to sleep and get all your energy back."

"Well, that was unexpected." he said slowly and I looked at him, his features had changed a little, he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were a bit softer than before and he looked almost relaxed. "A little disturbing, but you're welcome. It's nice to actually be thanked out loud for once. You're welcome Jace, I'll try to help you but I can only do so much."

"I understand, but try to remember the vampires now are not the same as then, they need help." I told him trying to think. "You can go all out on Camille and Neferet."

"And believe me should they cross my path I will." Magnus told me harshly. "Now if you want a place to stay I have to get back to my apartment." He walked off and I turned to watch him.

"Right, well bye then." I said taken back by his sudden mood swing. "Geez, you bipolar old man."

"I heard that Jonathan!" Magnus yelled without looking back. I flinched and hurried into the building. I walked past the warlock nurse and headed towards Alec's room praying that she was still and there and wasn't still mad. I don't think the nurse will be happy if I cause her to throw another glass vase at me. And besides I should apologize to her, even if I am right, though I seem to be the only who thinks this. I knocked on her door and walked in. Alec was sitting next to her on the bed and both looked at me when I walked in.

"Wow, Alec I'm almost jealous." I smiled shutting the door behind me. "Well I would be if you weren't gay. Since when did you and Clary become so close?"

"Since he's the only guy around that listens to me." she hissed looking away from me. Alec smiled and shook his head.

"Hey I listen to you." I shrugged and sat down on the chair.

"No, not really." she said without a second's glance.

"Just because I don't agree with you being a shadowhunter doesn't mean I don't listen to you." I told her losing my smile again.

"If you listened then you would know why I am one." she said sounding frustrated.

"She's right Jace." Alec said looking at him. "You didn't see her in the fire, she is a shadowhunter, and an amazing one at that too."

"No, what she did was careless, she shouldn't have rushed back into that fire." I argued my patience slipping now. "It was stupid and she could have been killed."

"That's what happens when you're a shadowhunter." Alec argued back. "And whether or not you're happy about her being a shadowhunter, she is one. And the more you argue with her about that fact the less she's going to talk to you about things."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked frustrated. "Ok Clary you're right you're a shadowhunter, you're amazing at it too. You know exactly what it means and you always put your life on the line for those around you. You can tell the difference between downworlders and spot them apart immediately."

"Jace.." Alec said giving me a warning as Clary's grip visible tightened on his arm.

"Is that what you want to hear?" I asked her walking up to them. "If so there you go you just heard. You've been approved, accepted, you're a shadowhunter yippee!" I mocked clenching my fists. "But that's all you get, no medal no award. Just a statement that means nothing." I leaned back as Clary jumped off the bed.

"Is that really what you think I want?" she asked looking down at the ground. "Is that really what you think I want to hear? That that's all I care about? You think I want to be a shadowhunter because of a title or award? That I care about any of that?" she looked up at me and I felt my heart drop. Her face was red and tears welled up in her eyes. "You really think that low of me. That I'm really some kind of attention seeker. Where did you get that kind of impression from?!" she was sobbing now and guilt slowly spread through my chest. I went up and tried to hug her but she just slapped my hands away and I frowned.

"Clary..." I tried to reason with her but she just stormed past me.

"Go to hell Jace." she said before leaving the room. Silence filled the gap between Alec and I as we both stared at the door silently debating on if she was going to possible come back at all. As the time passed Alec just let out a quiet sigh.

"How long are you going to just stand there and stare at the door?" he asked me, ok so apparently I was the only one waiting to see if she was going to come back.

"I really did it this time didn't I?" I asked and felt something hit my back. I looked down and saw a pillow that was originally on Alec's bed on the floor. "Real mature Alec, we're throwing pillows now?"

"What the hell Jace?" Alec said slowing growing mad. "Are you really that dumb? After what you just said to Clary do you really think right now is the time to be making jokes?"

"I'm pretty sure she said a lot more than me." I shrugged. I said what I had to say, whether that made me the bad guy or not didn't matter. I never really expected other to people agree with me. That didn't matter. I knew here mom would at least but I knew the others wouldn't.

"Jace what you said was a lot worse than what Clary said no matter how you look at it." Alec argued.

"I believed I asked this earlier but since when have you two been this close." I looked over at him and he glared back at me. "I was under the impression you didn't like her all that much."

"Since you started making her cry." Alec said bluntly and I flinched. It wasn't like I didn't know that I made her cry more times than I hadn't. But I didn't know that she had gone to someone else since then. And even if I had thought about I always figured she go cry on Simon's shoulder. Not Alec's. "Is not that I didn't like her, but that I wasn't comfortable with her being here. But after everything we went through Jace do you really think I'd still not see her as what she is. She's done things a lot of shadowhunters can't even imagine doing yet you still call them shadowhunters. She's saved your life and now mine. To me I think she more than deserves to be called a shadowhunter. And besides even if she didn't deserve to be called one that doesn't make her not one. Her mom's a shadowhunter, her dad was a shadowhunter, a terrible one I'll admit, but one none the less. She has shadowhunter blood in her, not mundane, shadowhunter. So whether you acknowledge it or not she is one. Forcing her to turn a blind eye to it and live like a normal human won't keep those monsters human's fear from coming after her. They're very much real to us, and to very much real and personal to her. And besides even if I didn't like her I couldn't just leave her alone to cry on her own. And just a heads up once Izzy sees her and that's she cried...again..she's going to be out for blood. Your blood to be precise."

"No shock there." I mumbled heading to the door. "Girls always side with girls."

"No Jace." Alec said without moving. "But no one will side with you. You may not have realized it yet. But you just lost Clary." I didn't look back and walked out the door, that sinking feeling now spreading throughout my entire body. My ideas never really worked out anyway but maybe this time I really messed up my intentions.

**Erin's P.O.V.**

A few days had passed since the fire at the Institution. We had all be discharged from the hospital and now crowded around the living room of an extremely grumpy warlock who refused to acknowledge any of us where there. After Magnus told us the reason he hated us he had never spoken to us again, which to be honest was lame. He didn't give us a good reason to hate us, hell we still don't know anything about the war he mentioned. We asked the shadowhunters but even they didn't know what he had talked about. Alec just gave us a long look before saying he didn't know but it'd be best if we just left him be.

To be honest though, Alec's reply made me curious. He hesitated so I think he knew something about the war plus he's dating the warlock so he must know something. It'd be weird if he didn't right? Then why wouldn't he tell us if he did? If there a point in keeping this war a secret? Some kind of unsaid rule that goes "do not speak of this war to future generations but go ahead and hate them and leave them in confusion as long as you don't tell them"? That'd be a long rule to remember.

"Are you listening or not?" Magnus snapped and I looked at him. Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed messing with my hair.

"Of course I'm listening..." I laughed nervously and he gave an irritated sigh.

"I'm doing all this because of you all." he said sounding very frustrated. "The least you could do is pay attention."

"Ok ok I'm sorry." I huffed focusing my attention completely on the sparkling warlock.

"Now then." he sighed continuing on looking back at the shadowhunters. "I found a temporary place that'll work. It'll be much harder to light on fire. Problem, it's cold and rather dark. Not a place many would enjoy staying in. And I'm sure it's full of creepy-crawlies, but that won't be too much of problem to deal with. Another good note, it's not too far from here, and you'll have plenty of room and access to varies parts of the city, both uptown and downtown."

"Where exactly are you talking about Magnus?" Maryse said looking tired.

"The network of tunnels under the city." Magnus said simply.

"The sewers?" Isabelle said flipping her hair back.

"I did say not many would enjoy staying there." Magnus repeated his voice dropping slightly. "Look it's really hard to find these kind of places, I'm sure you understand that. But I went and took extra precaution. Here it'll be hard, even for a top vampire as the two that are hunting us, to find someone in general. And with the spells I can put up there you'll be alerted immediately if someone is in a certain proximity."

"I think it sounds fine." Alec said looking at Maryse. "It'll work well for what we need. And the sun won't be able to bother the vampires down there. And it's like he said, we'll have access to the city that under normal circumstances would be hard to get to."

"Exactly." Clary said after Alec finished. "Normally to reach one area we do have to worry about traffic. I doubt we'll find much traffic underground. Plus most downworlders don't go to the sewers and only low leveled demons would reside in them. They'll be easy to stop should we have to." she looked over at Magnus and he nodded giving a tired smile.

"If you two believe it's a good idea..." Maryse said looking up from the couch. "Then very well. We'll move to it tonight, it's too bright out right now for the vampires to leave the building. But know this, even down there will have to keep our gaurd up more than usual. We don't know what all these two are willing to do to get to these vampires. But seeing as how both hold a hatred for human I do believe they won't care the amount of human causalities that will pile up."

"It's going to be hard to keep the humans from learning about vampires at this rate." Jace said crossing his arms. "What will we do then?"

"That'll be up to Clave once this is all over should it come to that." Maryse said standing up. "I have a call to make excuse me." Maryse walked out of the room and soon a door could be heard opening and closing. Everyone was silent before Magnus looked around and sighed again.

"What are you all waiting for?" Magnus said throwing his hands up. "Meeting adjourned, it's over, recess, adios, goodbye, seeing you next time, free of charge, quit just standing there in this awkward silence." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Shawnee who looked over at me and shrugged.

"What do you think will happen now?" Shawnee asked linking arms with me.

"Who knows." I said thoughtfully. "I feel like everything is going to escalate quickly but to be honest I don't really know why everything is happening the way it is. I'm mean I knew Neferet was insane but this is a bit extreme for what I thought it would be. I feel like we've been completely left behind with no clues, ideas, or ways to get through what's going to come."

"Wow you almost sounded intelligent there." Aphrodite said with a nasty laugh.

"Wow you almost sounded like bitch." Shawnee retorted as I covered my mouth.

"Oh wait, forgot." I said.

"You already are." we finished giving her a dirty look.

"Would it kill you two to live without the other?" she snarled. And we both gasped in horror at the idea.

"Enough you three." Zoey said walking between us. "Right now we can't fight with each other."

"Whatever you say high priestess." Aphrodite said backing up and leaning against the wall in silence.

"Please quit antagonizing each other." Zoey said sighing.

"She started it." I mumbled and Zoey smiled at me.

"She always does." she humored me and I nodded smiling back at her.

"What will we do after we get to the sewers?" Jack asked walking up to us with Damien right behind him.

"We'll have to wait till we get there." Zoey said as the others came up after hearing Jack's question. "I presume we'll be trying to track their next movements and attempt to overtake them. They're both vampires and I know they can't go out into the sun so they'll have to attack at night." Everyone nodded silent before Jack spoke again with a confused look on his face.

"But the last two attacks were during the day?" Jack said sounding puzzled.

"What?" Damien said draping an arm around his shoulder.

"The attack in the park and the attack on the Institution were both during the day." Jack explained and I nodded.

"He's right." I said thinking about it. "They both happened in the middle of the day when the sun was at it's strongest. Which means that Neferet and Camille couldn't have been in either places during the attacks. Then most likely they have someone working for them that can."

"Or they're controlling them from the sidelines." a voice came behind us. We turned around as Magnus walked up behind us. Camille has a lot of power. Controlling corpses and anything else from the safety of some dark room will be simple for her."

"Can we find where?" Zoey asked and Magnus frowned.

"If I had something that belonged to her yes I could." Magnus said. "But I don't have anything that she owned nor do I have any idea how to come across any of her stuff."

"Well that makes things harder for us then." Zoey said. "But they'll have to show themselves eventually right?"

"Perhaps." Magnus said walking back over to the shadowhunters.

"Sure leave on cryptic message." I muttered under my head.

"That was hardly cryptic." Aphrodite said behind me. I turned to look at her and she just held my gaze. "It's not, he's humoring us. He doesn't like us but he'll listen to what we say because he has to."

"Didn't he have some kind of fling with Camille?" Stevie Rae asked. "I thought I heard one of the shadowhunters say that."

"Did they?" Zoey asked looking at her and Stevie Rae shrugged. "Well we can't always choose the type of person the ones we love will become. But right now let's just wait and see what will happen."

I nodded and then looked back over towards the shadowhunters, they all seemed angry at each other about something, except Alec and Magnus just stood there and listened to whatever they were arguing about. No one seemed willing to work together with each other, and now it seemed even more clear that tension was running too high. I have a feeling we won't have to wait long for the next move to be made.

* * *

><p><em>Me: So here's the next chapter and I know it's been awhile since I've wrote anything for this story and I apologize. This story is a side story I guess you could call it that and I only work on it when I have to time and I'm not busy with my other stories. This one will of course be finished as I have promised many times in all of my stories I will never leave a story unfinished that's my promise to all fans I have. I will always complete what I start. However I do have a busy life and I can only work on my stories so much. And on top of my fanfics I also my own original story I'm working on in hopes of getting it published. These are not excuses just pure fact or what I'm doing and why I update after a long wait. I apologize for the inconvenience it gives to my readers.<em>

**_Later ;P_**


End file.
